christmas time is here
by stardiva
Summary: ok this is part of the House hippoe universe.This is the start of this years christmas house hippoe story chap 4 is up . please review. I'll give you Xmas cookies if you do.
1. Chapter 1

Ianto plugged in the tree lights and looked back at the little girl who sat on the floor."What do you think petite Caraid," His daughter, three and ahalf year old Lily Rose clapped her hands in delight." Oh, pretty lights Taddie. Pretty Lights." He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her cheek. "Yes my petite Cariad. They are pretty very and your father and your brother did a good Job,"

The family had spent the day before putting up their tree. Both children had helped Jack decorate it, While Ianto tended to baking cookies in the kitchen . Today, Jack had taken their 8 year old son Cooper Owen and Tommy his best friend and the son of their team mate Tosh Sato sledding for the afternoon. Lily had woken with a slight cold and Ianto had kept her home. Jack had told Ianto that he and the boys would bring home some Chinise take out. So Ianto didn't have to worry about dinner.

He smiled to himself as he sat down on the couch, with Lily curled up on his knee. She snuggled in his arms. He kissed her warm forehead gently, as the two gazed at the tree. She sat with her head on his shoulder and quietly sucked her thumb,as he quietly hummed a unknown yet soothing heard the door open and close, The little girl looked at Ianto."Daddy's home Daddy's home.'Ianto looked at the little girl" Let's go see Daddy." The little girl nodded eagerly as Ianto gentley picked her up.

Jack Harkness closed the door behind him with his foot while juggling the food bags he held in his hands." Ok you two, go take your coats and boots off while I go get the chinise food ready, then go wash up for supper . I'll tell your taddie we are home " The little boys raced off . Smiling Jack watched the little boys scamper towards Cooper room. " Keep it down to a dull roar ok? your sister might be still sleeping."

Then he noticed Ianto and their daughter standing in the door way of the kitchen. Ianto held Lily on his hip and smiled bemused at his husband. "Too late we heard you come in." Jack smiled as he set food bags on the table then take off his coat and draped it over a chair .He then went to kissed Ianto on the lips and gently tickled Lily under her chin causing her to squeal in delight. "Hello you two. Did we wake you up."

Ianto shook his head. "No we were in the living room admiring the tree, weren't we petite? yes we were." Smiling Jack took Lily from Ianto's arms and put her in her highchair. Jack kissed his daughter's forehead , " She's still alittle warm Yani. But she seems better," Ianto nodded "She slept for a couple of hours this afternoon and woke up not as stuffy," Then Jack went to Ianto's side and kissed him tenderly "Love you" Ianto smiled "I Love you too, Sir." Jack rolled his eyes and looked at Lily and staged whispered to her "your taddie is this close to getting put on the naughty he doesn't quit calling me sir."Lily giggled as again Jack tickled her under her chin."I'm glad you are feeling better little princess. Now lets get dinner on the table shall we?"

Together the two men set the table and put out the food. As Ianto made a pot of coffee, and gave his daughter a sippie cup filled with apple juice, Jack called upstairs, " Slugg, Tommy, come on foods getting cold." The little boys came racing in "Taddiiie." "Uncle Yani." Ianto gathered the two little boys up in his arms in a big bear hug. "Hey you two how was sledding? did you have Fun?"

The little boys nodded they sat down, Ianto put a plate of food in front of each boy,"Careful Cardiads its still quite warm." Tommy nodded as Cooper picked up his fork. "Ok taddie." Smiling Jack carefully wiped Lily's chin which had juice dribbling down it. Ianto spoke "So what christmas shows shall we watch tonight?" Jack looked at his children and then back at his husband. "I do believe its Ladies choice," Cooper whined "Oh no, she;ll pick a baby one," Ianto looked at his son "Now Coop its your sister's turn." Coop then turned on the Harkness grinned at Ianto "Uh,oh the Pout. You"re in trouble now Yani."

Ianto held up his hand " Oh please I know how to handled the Harkness pout." Years of practice he thought to himself. Ianto was ready for his son. "How be we watch what lily wants first then we watch the muppets Christmas carol. Ok?" (He knew all three children liked watching the christmas carol , Ianto knew lily would be asleep by the time the ghost of christmas past showed up. That part of the movie had scared her but she always watched the rest of the movie) Jack looked at his son then over to his daughter "Well little princess whats it to be then?"

Lily smiled "Emmett! Emmet" Again came a complant from Cooper as he turned to Tommy" see tol' you she'd pick a baby one" Jack spoke "Now slug I don't recall lily or any one complaining when you picked The grinch when it was your turn. and besides there are no baby shows in christmas movies. Right taddie?" Ianto smiled "Right. Emmet otter's jug band christmas it is." After the dishes and food were cleared away Ianto spoke "Ok every one, Pj's and then we will pop corn and settle in front of the telly."

The little boys headed off to Cooper's room, and Jack whispered in his husband's ear "What say you and me get our PJ's on too." Ianto looked at him" Sure," Jack kissed his ear." Coooool." He scooped up his daughter " Come on Little princess, lets get frocked." Laughing as he took hold of Jack's free hand, Ianto and Jack went to get themselves and their charges ready for movie night.

ok here is the first Xmas fan fic of The cooper owen and lily rose universe.( house hippoe) for this year.

the next chap will be movie night.

what do you think .


	2. Chapter 2

As he looked around him,Ianto could not help smiling. At his feet his eight year old son cooper and his best friend Tommy (also eight) slept, their heads on over side pillows. Ianto saw that Cooper had his arm draped over his pillow much the same way Jack did. To his left on the sofa next to him with her head resting on a pillow beside his leg, three and ahalf year Lily also slept sucking her thumb. He stroked her hair, and Then Ianto looked to his right and had to smile.

His husband Jack Harkness lay with his head on Ianto's lap. He was also sound asleep. Ianto had to admit how sexy and adorable Jack was when he was asleep. Ianto glanced at his watch. It was nine oclock. "Time for bed he thought. "Good thing I had every one put on their pjs.' He heard Jack mumble as he shifted in to a more comfortable spot. Ianto put his arm around his sleeping husband.

Gently and as not to wake their daughter. Ianto leaned over and gave his husband a kiss"Jack," He said softly "Time for bed," Jack sleepily opened his eyes and sat up and looked around him "Hey you." he kissed Ianto before speaking " they asleep?"

Ianto smiled as he nodded. "Yep." Jack looked at the two figures on the floor then at the little one on the sofa. Ianto spoke "Shall we get them to bed." Jack looked at him "Or we could leave those two where they are and just put lily in her room, and head to our room."

Ianto nodded in agreement "Ok, You get a comforter for those two, and i will put this little one to bed." they got up and Jack kissed him "Ok meet you in bed in lets say Ten mintues?" Ianto laughed as he gently picked up their sleeping daughter. "Thats ten mintues and counting." Jack kissed his sleeping daughters cheek "Night little princess." He kissed Ianto one last time. "See you in ten minutes."

Ok weird spot to end but there will be more chaps and stories about the house hippoe xmas story.

please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto walked in to the bedroom with two mugs of hot apple cider and a plate of christmas cookies."Bedtime snack time." Jack clad in pajama bottoms, who was laying on the bed, sat up."ohhh,if you're my bedtime snack , then bring it on . But Ianto, you didn't have to bring cider and cookies too. "

Ianto rolled his eyes "Oh shut up you and move over." he sat the tray down on their night stand and handed Jack one of the cups along with a cookie. Jack eagerly took the cookie and the cup."Oh Coookie" Ianto smiled as he kissed Jack's bare shoulder.

"Did you get Lily settled?" Jack asked as he munched on the cookies. Ianto nodded as he took a sip of cider. "Yeah, Out like a light. What about the two livingroom campers.?" Jack grinned "Both snoring to beat the band under a comforter. You know, T is looking more and more like Tommy every day."

Ianto nodded as he stretched out beside Jack as he sipped at the cider."Yeah its a shame, he will never know his father. Tommy didn't even know Tosh was expecting ," Jack nodded thoughtfully "None of us did." He leaned over Ianto and reached for another cookies stopping only to kiss his husband on the lips "Had to pay the toll." Ianto had to laugh at that. It was then that Ianto noticed the Santa hat on Jack's head.

"Jack I thought we had a rule , only The children and I wear the red in this family." He took out The green Elf hat he had made for Jack last year. Jack pouted as he spoke "But Santa is the boss man. and I am your boss."

Ianto scowled mocklingly " You are only my boss when we are working. Not here at home and You are not the boss in our bed room." He took the santa hat off of Jack's head and replaced it with the other hat. Jack posed "How do I look?" Ianto put on the Santa hat, leaned in and kissed him and gathered his husband in his arms and kissed his chest "Much better. much much better."

Jack smiled and said in a squeaky voice "Hey Santa, whats shaken man.?" He pulled Ianto down to him and kissed him he spoke again."Now Santa," he purred as he stroked Ianto's bare chest." what would Missus Santa Claus say if she saw you and I in bed together." Ianto laughed as Jack nuzzled his neck, He was about to reply when he heard a small cry coming from Lilly's room. "Taddie." Quickly Ianto got up and pulled his shirt back on "She must not be feeling well again."

Jack got up "I'll come with." Ianto looked at him "You don't have to Jack. I can manage." Jack pulled on his shirt and went over to Ianto and took hold of his hand "Ianto, she's my daughter too. So come on the little princess wants us." Ianto smiled,as they walked arm in arm to their daughter's room.

Lily was standing in her crib with her arms out "Taddie, Daddie," she sobbed. Jack reached her scooped her up "shhh its ok. whats the matter little princess? We're here..Taddie and Daddie are here for their special girl shhhhhh," He held her close and kissed her tearstained cheek. Ianto put a gentle hand on her back.

" Would you like some juice my petite Cariad?" The little girl nodded and nestled her head on Jack's shoulder and looked at Ianto with what Jack often discribed as "Ianto's Big Doe eyes." Would you like your Daddy to sing little princess?" Again came a nod, Jack walked over to the rocking chair which stood in the corner. He sat down and began to sing softly.


	4. Chapter 4

After Jack sang "Silent Night." he looked down at his daughter , who was still awake and fighting sleep. She appeared to be winning the grinned at her "So little princess, seems that a slow song isn't gonna cut it ,Huh?" His daughter , Three and a half year old Lily Rose shook her head stubornly. "No sleepy , Daddy, Lily no sleepy."

Jack gently kissed her forehead and looked at her in mock sterness "Ok you win little princess, just one fast one then its off to dream land ok?" She nodded as Jack put her back in her proped her up on pillows and put a blanket over her, along side her dolly Mortisha and the stuffed pterodacyl Her auntie Tosh had gotten her for christmas last year.

Jack stood back and faced the trio and bowed deeply "Ladies, and predons, Presenting in person the one the only! Captain Jack Harknessssss!" Lily laughed in delight as she clapped her tiny hands ."'Captain Daddy. Captain Daddy." Playfully Jack tickled her chin as he began to sing.

OH WHAT A GOOD GIRL !OH WHAT A BIG SMILE! ALL BECAUSE OF A YOU SIT ON MY LAP TO DAY A KISS A TOY IS THE PRICE YOU;LL YOU SPEAK OF WHAT YOU WISH FOR IN A WHISPER BE PREPARED TO WHAT EVER YOU TAKE YOU GIVE ALITTLE BACK , CAUSE WHO EVER YOU LOVE WILL GIVE A LITTLE LOVE BACK.

Jack leaned in and gave his daughter a gentle kiss and winked " DON'T YA HAVE A LITTLE LOVE THAT YOU WANT TO GIVE BACK?" Again the little girl giggled as her father kissed her and then pointed at his left cheek. She giggled as she kissed him. Jack forged shyness as he covered his face with his hands and peaked at her through his fingers."Goooolllly!" he stammered playfully . "So is this a private party or can Taddies join too?"

Jack looked over at the door where Ianto stood holding the sippy cup of Juice he had gotten Lily. "Hey you. don't mind if you join in, do we lily." He looked back at his daughter and saw that she was sound asleep.

Jack kissed thier sleeping daughter one last time and walked over to where Ianto stood and put his arms around his husband's waist . Ianto smiled as he spoke"So, a kiss a toy huh?:" Jack nodded as he smiled impishly as Ianto continued" So whats does a shag get me?" Jack took hold of his husband's hand "Lets go find out shall we?" as he lead a grinning Ianto to their bedroom.

Ok what cha think?

the song is from The christmas show Santa claus is coming to town ( with Mickey Rooney) its one of my faves

hope you like this chapter.

please review.


End file.
